A line-replaceable unit (LRU) is a modular component of a larger unit, such as a vehicle or aircraft, and is designed to specifications to assure they can be interchanged and/or replaced in the event of failure. LRUs of an aircraft, for example, may include entirely contained systems, sensors, radios, or other auxiliary equipment to manage and/or operate aircraft functions. In the aircraft environment, LRUs may be designed to operate according to a particular operation, interoperability, and/or form factor standards, such as those defined by ARINC series standards.
A plurality of LRUs may be interconnected by a data network to access or exchange data in a common, or shared memory, of a flight control computer or other computer system. The flight control computer or other computer system may further manage and/or operate aircraft functions.